


Of Dreams and Love

by DreamingOfAzureSky



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plans For The Future, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan, Valentine's Day, not really but, slight lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingOfAzureSky/pseuds/DreamingOfAzureSky
Summary: Set on Valentine's Day. Inspired by a part of the manga Arte. Xiao Zhan sort of asking for a break up. But Wang Yibo wouldn't allow it of course.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, Wang Yibo/Xiao Zhan-freeform
Comments: 9
Kudos: 193





	Of Dreams and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for finishing this late. I haven't written stories for a while. Also, testing some writing style here.  
> If you have any opinions to share, feels free to leave it in the comment below! Ah but you can't change my mind about top!dd hehe. XD

Xiao Zhan wakes up to the sound of birds chirping, sunlight peeking in between the curtains and—

and arms around his middle.

The warm body pressing beside him feels nice compared to the cold, empty bed he often woke up to during the time they were apart.

He snuggles at Wang Yibo’s chest, relishing in the other presence. Who knows when they will get this kind of chance again.

Or if it’s their last. 

He let his mind travel back to yesterday. His Bo-di had rushed all the way to spend Valentine’s Day with him. 

They had (an almost ruined) dinner together, Xiao Zhan was cooking the food when Wang Yibo arrived, embracing him tightly and refusing to let go on the door.

He had asked Wang Yibo to stay the night.

They ended up making love on the couch before moving to the bed, going at it on and on through the rest half of the night.

It wasn’t their first. 

But it does _feel_ like their first.

  
  


Maybe because it has been so long. 

  
  


And Xiao Zhan had really missed Wang Yibo so much. Frequently longing for his presence.

He remembers

how the innocent kisses quickly became heated,

the electrifying feeling of skin against skin,

the cold lube and Yibo’s fingers, 

and when his didi’s thick cock entered him—

fucked him with the ferocity that rival of a lion.

Making a mess out of him.

Making him screamed “ _Yibo, Yibo”_ and moaning and gasping and clawing on the other’s back—

Xiao Zhan blush, breaking the reverie, ears turning red and trying to bury his head.

The hands on his waist pulling him closer.

“Good morning, Yibo.” he greets Wang Yibo with a sweet smile, face slightly flush.

Wang Yibo hmm-ing back with a gentle smile, appreciating the beautiful sight in his hold. “Morning, ge.” the soft smile turns into a smirk, “Another round?”

Gasping, “Wang Yibo, are you even a human?!” and then they both fall into laughter.

They are cherishing the slow morning in each other's hold, when Xiao Zhan decides to bring it up.

“Yibo, what are your plans next?” his voice sounds wrong even on his ears. “I mean. For your career.”

_It’s still early,_ Wang Yibo thought sleepily. Shrugging,“Just keep going as I am, you know, acting, hosting in Tian Tian, racing. Stuffs.”

He smiles,“Then,” Xiao Zhan swallows, looking down. 

“We should stop this.”

“What? Ge—” Wang Yibo frowns, mind finally awake.

“You’re young. I won’t be the one pulling you back.” he continues.

“Zhan-ge—”

“There is no place for love. You can’t afford to make a mistake—” he must get this through, he must.

“XIAO ZHAN!” Wang Yibo pushes Xiao Zhan into the bed, grasping both his wrists beside his head. Chest heaving heavily.

Eyes dark with anger and desperation searching deep into his own. 

Xiao Zhan falters.

  
  


“You’re doing this again.” Wang Yibo starts.

”...”

“Stop doing this to us dammit.” Eyes slowly softening again.

“I—” A forehead meeting his, halting Xiao Zhan on his track.

“Don’t betray your own feelings, Zhan-ge. Stop trying to run away. No matter what happens, I refuse to leave you.”

“T-that’s not it” He tries to deny, eyes slightly teary by Wang Yibo’s words.

“Then are you telling me that you’re tired of me? Of this? Look into my eyes and say it then. I will not accept any other reason apart from that.”

He breaks free from the grip and hits on the other’s chest repeatedly. “Impossible! There is no way—!”

“That’s what I thought.” before kissing him silent.

**Author's Note:**

> Wang Yibo calls his name from the bed as he watches Xiao Zhan limping across the room.
> 
> “Marrying you is also a part of my future plans you know.”
> 
> Xiao Zhan's breath hitches and he almost cries for the second time.


End file.
